


Be Mean

by tmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Firsts, KakaIruWeek2019, M/M, Teen Romance, bullying but like not really so don't worry about nastiness, or a dance, there's a prom, whatever you wanna call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: It all started with a dodgeball to the face.





	Be Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to day one of KakaIru Week! Today's prompt was 'Firsts' so here is a few firsts for out dear love birds~ ;P  
I was listening to 'Versace On the Floor' by Bruno Mars while writing the prom scene and I was just getting retro, 80s prom vibes with neon lights.

Two words that Kakashi had always associated with Iruka Umino were 'intense' and 'amazing'. The first one made sense but the second one not as much when you took into account that Iruka had been Kakashi's bully since the first grade when Kakashi accidentally stepped into the path of Iruka's dodgeball. Iruka was never able to claim his title as farthest thrower that day and Kakashi incidentally became his mortal enemy.

At least, that's how it seemed to everyone else.

Ever since that day on the playground, Iruka would always aim his dodgeball directly as Kakashi's head whenever he was in the vicinity of the dodgeball wall with a burning fury in his eyes. Eventually, the no-no zone of the dodgeball wall grew into the entire playground at school. Iruka would hunt him down, call him out and deck him with a ball. It was supposedly for payback but then it started to happen more than once a week. It started to happen almost every day. It took all of Kakashi's will to not call him out or pay him any attention. His dad had said that if he ignored the mean boys then they would leave him alone. Not Iruka though.

It mainly just made him angrier.

And the angrier he was, the harder he threw.

One day, the tormenting finally ended when a window smashed behind Kakashi's head and they stared in shock at the glass.

Sitting in their classroom, the teacher had told Iruka to think about what he'd done and then left them to get the principal. Iruka had quietly hurried over from where his desk was at the front. Head down and feet quick, he slipped Kakashi a note and hurried back, not daring to look back as Kakashi read the note that said, 'I am sorrey.' Iruka had confessed to the principal a few minutes later and the incident was done.

The dodgeballs stopped, thankfully. In fact, the bullying had stopped for the rest of the year. Kakashi would look for Iruka at lunch and would find him quietly kicking a ball to the other boys. Sometimes, Kakashi could feel eyes on the back of his head but when he turned, brown eyes would be staring down.

It was only the next year that Iruka even looked at him again.

"Nice shoes, Hatake," A rough shoulder brushed against him and Kakashi stumbled. He watched as Iruka's friends laughed and clapped Iruka on the back. Iruka didn't pay them any attention though. He just kept walking. And then the rest of their school days followed in the same way.

Kakashi would be at his locker grabbing his books and a hand would snap it shut. "Nice shoes, Hatake."

Kakashi would be getting off the bus and a warm finger would stab his side, "Nice shoes."

At his desk, reading before class started. "Nice shoes."

There was a pattern every day. Always about his shoes even when he was wearing boots out in the snow. Kakashi wasn't complaining though. It didn't feel malicious or mean even though it seemed to everyone else that it was. It started to feel like an inside joke. And it was kind of nice to be noticed.

Usually, he was the quiet kid that hung out at the back of the class, reading and barely paying attention. The other kids barely ever noticed him. He kept to himself and was okay that it stayed that way. It was only in high school that he met people he liked to hang out with.

"Hey, sorry," A boy with black-rimmed glasses next to him whispered on their first day. The teacher had grinned when telling them they would be doing a pop quiz to test their knowledge and Kakashi knew what the boy was going to ask.

"Do you have a-"

Kakashi already had a freshly sharpened pencil ready when the kid grinned and thanked him. Somehow, he ended up sitting next to the boy and his friend at lunch. From there, he, Obito and Rin were inseparable. It was at that point that he realised how nice it was to actually talk to people and be talked to. The conversations and silly gossip they shared were all so eye opening. It was no wonder why everyone made such a big deal about having friends. He felt like he belonged somewhere. They cared about his opinions and what he knew. He felt like he mattered.

High school was when he started taking notice of the other people around him. Obito and Rin talked often about everyone else. Genma was going to confess his feelings at lunch but everyone was on the edge of their seats to know what Raido would think. Anko had landed herself in the hospital after a skateboarding accident. Ebisu had even been sent to the principal's office and people were spreading rumours that he had been caught in the girl's locker room.

Everyone knew everyone's business and Kakashi was finally on the inside.

The drama was interesting, for sure. There were other people though that interested him a lot more though. More specifically, one person. To be exact, he was more interested in Iruka Umino, the boy who was supposed to be his mortal enemy.

He had almost forgotten his bully on the first day of high school but quickly noticed that his routine was thrown off. Iruka had stopped bothering him. Technically, Iruka had stopped talking to him entirely now that they were in separate classes. And Kakashi had noticed.

Maybe it was out of learned masochism but Kakashi looked for Iruka. He would be immediately be drawn to watch for a ponytail in crowds. It was automatic and happened without even realising it as he grew older. With every passing day, he would watch brown hair grow longer as they both grew taller.

The rumours were what drove them both together and apart. Iruka was infamous as someone who you didn't mess with. His rage was legendary across the grades and people tended to steer clear of him.

The gossip mill sometimes told stories of how Iruka had tripped up a guy in gym class. Other people talked about how he'd beaten up a group from another school. Some even speculated about him being a drug dealer but Kakashi really doubted that one. But he didn't knock the idea. Iruka was known for his quick temper, his sarcasm and how his bat swings could break arms.

His reputation had everyone in school weary of him. Kakashi didn't know if any of it was true but he wasn't surprised one bit by the rumours of his rage. If smashed windows counted then there was probably a lot of truth to the rumours.

'I'm sorrey.'

Kakashi might have kept the apology note all these years though. It was a reminder that there was a boy under that facade who could feel regret. Over the years, Kakashi started to feel like he was one of the only people who knew that about the mysterious rebel that everyone avoided eye contact with. He felt like he knew a secret no one else did. And when he finally caught Iruka looking in his direction, he could see through that reputation like he had x-ray vision.

It was only around the end of high school, his last year and a few weeks before they would graduate that he felt a something brush against his arm.

"Nice shoes," In a breeze of dark eyes and quirked lips, Iruka shouldered passed him into the school and it left him stalled next to his locker.

"Hey, Kakashi," Obito snapping fingers in his face made him realise he had been staring into space down the hall. "What's up?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Iruka Umino?" Rin gasped, almost spitting out her drink at lunch.

"Shit, Kakashi. You do know that you're gonna be next, right?" Obito slid his fork across his throat.

"It…" Rolling around his thoughts, feelings and memories, Kakashi couldn't put a finger on a reason why but he felt like that it hadn't been malicious. "I don't think it's like that."

It was comforting that their eyes narrowed suspiciously, worried for him but he didn't feel the same way.

And the routine restarted again.

"Nice shoes." For a whole week, Kakashi would feel an arm drag against his and eyes watch for his reaction. It dawned on him after a few days that he'd never said anything in return, not even a thank you.

So, that's what he did.

"Thank you." And the reaction was mystifying. The Friday sun caught on the back of Iruka's head as he stopped and turned, a few feet from where Kakashi had called out. Instead of the usual smirk and retreat, Iruka paused and studying him from head to toe, analysing Kakashi as if assessing the value of an object.

Just like that, biting back a smile, Iruka turned and walked away.

That bitten lip had floated through Kakashi's head all weekend, even in his dreams. On Monday morning, he had to shake off the shivers in his nerves before he could behave like a normal person again.

That morning though, there was no one to comment on his shoes. He even worried he'd done something wrong until his professor called him up. "Hey, can you deliver these to the office for me?"

With a stack of papers in hand, Kakashi made his way slowly through the school just to waste time away from the long stretch of sitting in a chair. He got to stretch his normally curled up long legs. The walls were scattered with pages he read as advertising a bake sale that week and the theatre club's play the next week. One shiny blue poster caught his attention on the main bulletin board though.

In carefully cut out multicoloured paper, prom night was advertised over an undersea background. It was coming up quick. Only a week later, and there would be tons of teenagers in suits and dressed packed into the school gym, decorated in blues and greens. A tacky theme but Kakashi hadn't ever really considered going to prom. He didn't really have a reason to go.

Tearing himself away from the distraction, his legs led him passed the principal's office on the way to the front desk. Distraction struck again when he glimpsed a hood with their school colours underneath. In one of the waiting chairs, there was a person slouched and unmoving. The sweater was familiar though, lovingly worn and baggy.

Curiosity got the better of him once he saw the secretary was gone and he leaned in passed the doorway.

For a moment, Iruka didn't see him or move. He was too busy slouched against his own palm in a nap but that gave Kakashi enough time to realise the bruise on his cheekbone and the way his clothes looked dirty and roughed up. It kind of looked like he'd been in a fight, the first sign Kakashi ever saw once he got to high school that the rumours might be true.

Blearily, dark eyes opened and Kakashi almost sprinted out of there but was caught in headlights as Iruka turned sights on him. There was a sharp intake of air, both of them frozen for a few seconds before Iruka's cheeks did something very unexpected. They slowly went from toasted and tan to burning and pink in a matter of seconds and Iruka snapped his head away.

But he still said, "Hey."

And Kakashi felt his heart do something weird.

"Hey," He echoed, confused by his own body for a second. Frowning at himself, he readjusted his slouch and coughed, "Got in a fight?"

There was a second of quiet before Iruka sat up straighter, hiding behind his hair as his hood fell and he muttered, "Kinda, I mean… It's not the reason I'm in here though."

"So, you kinda got into a fight but you're not in trouble for it?"

Iruka let out a scoff. Kakashi's heart did that thing again. What even was that?

"I uh…" There was another huff of laughter. "I teach martial arts at the community center. To kids."

He finally and shyly looked up at Kakashi with a small smile, motioning to his bruise.

Oh, god, was this a heart attack? Was he having a heart attack right now?

"Oh," Kakashi scoffed back. "Looks like they got you pretty good."

"Yeah, they did. Well, one did." Iruka motioned to his eyes again but immediately frowned and withdrew his hand with a confused frown.

"Yeah," Kakashi chuckled nervously, wondering if he should leave immediately or stay and watch the dazzling emotions playing across Iruka Umino's warm, charming face. "So… You're not here for kid punches?"

"It was a kick, actually." Iruka winced but motioned to the door across from them that led to the principal's office. "And I've been waiting for my permission slip."

"Permission slip?"

"Yeah, I'm helping the dance committee."

"Oh." He must have looked surprised.

"You look surprised," Iruka smirked. Maybe Kakashi was having a stroke instead. You made weird facial expressions when you were having a stroke, right?

"Sorry, just," He huffed in embarrassment and tried to stamp down the boiling heat coming from his chest. "You know, principal's office usually equals problems."

"Well, I do have a problem. I don't have my permission slip and I think she forgot about me." He chuckled with a wince.

"Do you want me to keep you company?" Kakashi found himself saying and instantly wondered why he'd asked that. What was wrong with him?

"I wouldn't want to ruin your perfect record," Iruka motioned to the papers Kakashi had forgotten was tucked under his arm.

"Perfect record?" Kakashi asked, half naive.

"You know, perfect student," Iruka smirked, playful but genuine concern.

"Ah, yeah." Not that Kakashi really cared about how he was seen, but he did take a step backwards in thought. He kind of didn't want to go back. He actually contemplated staying until Iruka cut through his thoughts.

"Get going, Hatake," Iruka fake kicked in Kakashi's direction, chuckling as he slouched into his seat.

"I'm going, I'm going," Kakashi insisted as he slowly shuffled out. As he walked away, he could see Iruka's head watching him through the blinds and shivered.

What in the heck was wrong with him? He should have been scared, right? The rumours said he should've been but… Why did he feel like his whole chest was a whirlwind of sensations? It was burning but shivering, stopping but moving so fast. He was nervous and relaxed at the same time and he didn't know what to make of any of it.

But at the same time, he did. He just didn't want to admit it.

Even on the way back from the main office, he unconsciously scanned the principal's office. He didn't realise his disappointment until he was sure Iruka was gone.

And then he started seeing Iruka everywhere. He caught glimpses of him in the halls and across the yard, sitting in the cafeteria where Obito and Rin could watch him stare.

"Your eyes are like… Sparkling," Rin gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Mmn," He just hummed, watching as Iruka burst out into laughing across the lunchroom. Why did he look like he was shining?

And then Wednesday rolled around and they bumped into each other hard. It was probably the height that kept him on his feet but Iruka was laid out on the ground, stunned and groaning.

"Oh god," Iruka choked out, sitting up as Kakashi scrambled to figure out how to help him or what to say.

"Oh god," Kakashi mimicked uselessly as he reached down to help Iruka up. "Are you okay?"

"I think I broke everything," Iruka whined as Kakashi tried to haul him up but the other teen had gone limp, flopping all over the floor.

"Iruka," Kakashi begged, trying his best but the teen just groaned.

"Were you always this big and hard?"

At the same time, they both realised Iruka unintentional innuendo and broke out into laughter, going weak in each other's grip.

Eventually, they got back to their senses. Lightheaded and weak, they somehow managed to haul Iruka to his feet and breathlessly realised Iruka hadn't let go of his arms yet. And he hadn't either.

With a cough and cheek-burning, awkward chuckle, Iruka pulled out of his grip. He cut the awkward with a casual question, "School's out. Why are you still here?"

"Book club," Kakashi answered plainly, suddenly embarrassed by how predictable that sounded.

"Cool," Iruka answered without a shred of sarcasm. "How was it?"

And he listened as Kakashi explained, "It was… Good. Last meeting of the year so we made goals for the summer. You know, what we want to read."

The whole time, Iruka didn't once lose attention. Not like everyone else. He seemed actually interested.

"And what do you want to read?"

"Books."

His sarcasm had Iruka scoffing, "Come on, smart ass. You know what I mean."

Licking his lips, Kakashi couldn't believe he was actually doing this but he answered truthfully, "There's this one author I really like. He's got a book coming out in a few weeks. So, definitely that."

"What's it about?" His eyes were watching Kakashi curiously, studying and watching as if he was fascinating to look at and Kakashi suddenly felt exposed.

So, he started walking slowly to his locker as he said, "Well, it's…"

Iruka simply followed, nudging him. "It's about…"

"Don't laugh."

"I won't."

"It's basically Greek myths but like… In modern times." And Iruka didn't laugh. He listened attentively as Kakashi talked about books and opened up to him.

"So, dance committee?" Kakashi finally shifted the conversation as they stood outside his locker and Iruka sighed.

"Yeah, all the running around and stuff had me dizzy so I had to take a breather." Glancing down the hall, Iruka hissed, "I hope they're not looking for me."

"You should get back." Kakashi closed his locker and shouldered his backpack. "And I should get home before my dad calls the cops."

"Would he really do that?" Iruka asked, shuffling his feet.

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"God, you should go home then."

"And you're depriving the dance committee of your valuable help," Kakashi reminded and Iruka groaned, backing slowly the way he'd came.

"Fine," He ground out. He finally turned his back to Kakashi, looking defeated and more reluctant than ever just like Kakashi felt.

"Get going!" Kakashi called as Iruka slouched away.

"You get going, Hatake!" Iruka suddenly called back, whirling around with a smile.

"You first!"

"Smart ass!"

Just like he had in the principal's office, Iruka threw a playful kick in Kakashi's direction mid-stride and Kakashi snapped back, "Do that again and I'll grab it!"

And then Iruka rounded a corner, laughter echoing as they parted ways.

Until they found each other that weekend, they had small conversations between the half-assed classes the teachers would hold. Until then, Kakashi would try not to think about Iruka and his smile but it was hard. Like an elastic band, he kept coming right back.

"Kakashi," Iruka slid up to him on Friday, the last day of school. He was putting on a large, exaggerated smile, causing immediate suspicion.

"Uh huh…?"

"I need your help." And there was the kicker. Before Kakashi could groan and walk away, he was caught by the arm. "Please, please, please. The dance committee is panicking. Without you, we won't be done for prom tomorrow."

"The school is filled with students."

"Kakashi," Iruka whined, eyes going big and sad. "You're the only person I can trust to actually help."

As much as he wanted to say yes to those pleading eyes, Kakashi was really relishing in Iruka's pleading. It was really sweet and fluffed his ego to no end to know that he was the most trustworthy person Iruka knew.

"Are you even going to the dance?" Kakashi prodded and his heart flipped when Iruka's arm and face went slack.

He looked away, blush starting to show as he muttered, "Well… I mean, I…"

Nervousness infectious, Kakashi didn't know what to do or say. He could just watch and wait on the edge of his nerves for Iruka to say something substantial.

Finally, he did and he looked Kakashi in the eyes after he articulated, "No one asked me to."

And for a split second, Kakashi almost asked his bully to the dance. Before he could though, Iruka flushed and tugged his arm.

"Anyway, you're helping."

As he was pulled through the halls by his wrist, the haze was dissipating and it was a shock to realise what he'd almost done. He didn't think he would've regretted it though. It was what Iruka would have said back that scared him. Would he have said yes? No?

"Hey guys!" Iruka called happily into the gym but everyone was running around, too busy to care until Iruka said, "I brought help!"

Then everyone gasped and cheered, happily welcoming Kakashi and immediately setting him to helping the curtain crew untangle the blue fabrics. Since he was the tallest person there, he was their knight in shinning armour when it came to hanging the curtains up on the tiny hooks on the gym walls. He immediately declined though when they asked him to climb up the giant ladder to the ceiling where the last hooks were. Height? And him? Hah, less likely than you'd think.

And then Iruka swooped in and daringly scaled right up the to ceiling, curtain in hand. The whole time, Kakashi kept the ladder steady, watching in awe from below at the amazing sight of Iruka's fearlessness. He totally wasn't looking at Iruka's plump behind from below.

When Iruka hopped off the last step, Kakashi thanked him and got a grin and a wink in return.

The day seemed to go by in a blur, working like a machine on cutting and gluing until Iruka grabbed his arm and announced to everyone, "Okay! We've got practise now! See you guys tomorrow!"

And then Kakashi was whisked out by the arm, hearing the cries of sadness as they went.

"Practise? I don't have practise," Kakashi said.

"Shhh, they wouldn't have let us leave otherwise." Iruka dragged them to their lockers and somehow, they were finally out of school, walking together to nowhere in particular.

"Where are we going?"

"Ah, well, I've actually got practise," Iruka looked over at him and Kakashi realised he didn't have to follow. He was free to go but he kind of didn't want to. "Do you want to come?"

"Uh, to your martial arts practise?" He asked apprehensively.

"Sure," Iruka smiled as he said, "You don't have to join or anything. You can watch while the kids try and beat the shit out of me."

"Sure," He said in the heat of the moment and Iruka grinned, picking up the pace.

Kakashi found himself again in a new atmosphere for the second time that day. This time, there were dozens of tiny kids staring up at him in awe.

"He's so tall!"

"How old are you?"

"How did you get so tall?!"

"Come on, kiddos," Iruka shooed them away, dressed not in a martial arts uniform like Kakashi had thought but in plain jogging pants. He flashed Kakashi a grin and left him on the sidelines to watch as he herded the small children around and somehow got them to be quiet.

After stretches and warm-up, Kakashi snapped to attention at the call of his name.

"You'll be my test buddy," Iruka grinned.

That was when Kakashi found out that teaching kids martial arts was hard. You had to keep their attention long enough to tell them something and then they'd immediately run off on their own to mimic what they were told on a partner. They were wild and really just needed a physical outlet but Kakashi couldn't focus on them at all. Not with the way Iruka was manhandling him. His hands would move Kakashi's arms and legs into new stances and demonstrate new moves to the kids on Kakashi, getting so close and making Kakashi all too aware of his own gangly body. Iruka was so warm.

God, did Kakashi have to try his best to focus on the kids.

Eventually, the class dissolved into madness and the teens were left to supervise on the sidelines, sitting and watching.

"Does this usually happen?"

"Yeah," Iruka said as he came back from stopping one kid from biting another. "Then their parents pick them up and they're good the rest of the day."

And eventually their parents did pick them up later on. They waved the kiddos off and were left with just one more by their side when an adult came up to them.

"Hey, Iruka? Could you drop this off at coach Duy's office before you leave?" They handed Iruka papers and a pen, asking him to sign a few things as Kakashi watched a van pull up. The last parent got out of the van as the last kid rushed off, happily jumping up and down about the class.

"And I learned how to stop a bad guy from kicking me in the face!" The little boy gushed.

"That's great, honey. But do you remember what we talked about?" The father asked, turning the boy around and pushing him back towards Iruka.

"Um, Iruka?" The boy nervously came up, rubbing his shoes together as Iruka tucked papers under his arm.

"Yes, Naruto?" Iruka put his hands on his hips, looking like a disappointed parent.

"I'm sorry," Naruto mumbled, pulling out an envelope from his bag and handing it over to Iruka who took the letter and tucked it under his arm with the other papers.

"I forgive you," Iruka finally smiled and ruffled blond hair as the parent came up.

"Thank you so much, Iruka, really."

"No problem, Mister Namikaze."

Kakashi kept his distance until the kid was whisked away, leaving Iruka and him alone.

"That's the one that got you last week?" Kakashi asked as they went back inside, following Iruka to wherever he was going.

"Yeah," Iruka touched his healing cheek lightly as he mused, "He's a good kid. He just gets a little too excited sometimes."

Quietly walking together, lost in their own thoughts, Iruka led them passed the glass windows that looked out at the indoor pool of the community center and took them into the chlorine-filled air. The skylights high above were dark and the lights had been shut off, leaving them to walk under the moonlight along the pool's edge towards the offices.

"Sorry for dragging out around," Iruka said as he slipped the papers through a slot in the door. "You really were a big help today."

"No problem. I didn't mind at all, actually," He admitted as they started walking back, following the pool's edge to the martial arts room where they'd left their bags.

"Yeah? Even if I almost kicked out a few times?" Iruka grinned, elbowing Kakashi's arm.

"Yeah, even when you almost kneed me in the stomach." He countered, nudging back.

"I didn't even touch you."

"You did too. I have the bruises to prove it."

"Liar! I made sure not to hurt you!"

"I'm internally bleeding right now." They argued playfully, smiling and shoving into each other. And Kakashi harmlessly reached out to grab Iruka's waist, intending on tickling lower but instead ending up with a leg almost smacking him in the side.

And he somehow managed to catch it before it hit too hard, surprising himself and Iruka who froze in his grip. Ankle tucked into Kakashi's elbow, they stood like statues, staring at each other as heat started to pool in their faces. Then Kakashi did something stupid. He moved his hand, meaning to let go but instead grazed the underside of Iruka's knee. It was probably from being tickled that Iruka yanked his leg away but it was definitely reflex that had his snapping his leg out into Kakashi's chest, sending him stumbling back. And he only had to stumble a foot back before nothing was under his shoes and he tilted back into the pool.

"Kakashi!" Was the yell he heard once he came back up for air, gasping and spitting out water as Iruka scrambled to the edge to help him. "Shit, shit. Are you okay?"

And then an impish part of Kakashi came out. He snagged Iruka's shirt collar and pulled, sending both of them falling back into the water. Coughing and spluttering they came back up, standing in the shallow end of the pool and still holding onto Iruka's collar as the other teen yelled, "You idiot! What the heck are you even thinking!"

Hair and clothes plastered to himself, he was angry and frustrated but Kakashi could only laugh, giddy with shock and proud of himself for pulling such a bold move.

"Oh, you think this is funny, huh?" Iruka couldn't resist the smile pulling at his cheeks, Kakashi's laugh infectious and he pushed Kakashi's shoulder only to fall into laughter too. "You idiot."

His hand didn't leave Kakashi's shoulder though. Their chuckling slowed, becoming a set of breathy scoffs between each other. Water was dripping down Iruka's neck into his soaked shirt and Kakashi couldn't help thinking how he could see the outline of Iruka's chest against the soaked fabric. In the water below, he could see the wobbling outline of sweatpants and wondered what they would look like out of the pool. How it would stick to Iruka's skin and outline every curve. He thought of how Iruka would have to change later and pull the soaking clothes over his head and down his hips, passed his…

He was breathing hard, heart beating at their closeness and how he could feel the soft skin of Iruka's neck against his hand. And how the hand on his shoulder hadn't left. It was just sitting there, a pressure that was more than welcome, sending an overload of sensation to Kakashi's brain and he felt like everything was on fire and freezing at the same time. And he found Iruka in the same state, staring at Kakashi's neck and shoulders as if entranced and it made Kakashi burn even more. Those eyes were watching him as if in a dream and they were both almost gasping for air, panting hot against each other's skin. God, he wanted to kiss those panting lips so bad. He didn't care if it would take his breath away. He just wanted to…

"Um," Iruka suddenly pulled away, hiding his face as he turned to the pool edge. "We should go. They're locking the building soon."

And Kakashi came back to his senses too. He watched Iruka pull himself out of the pool but didn't follow. Instead, he pushed himself to the ladder and pulled himself up. Dripping wet, they walked together to their bags and headed out. Once in the fresh air, they paused. Kakashi would be heading one way and Iruka the other.

"Um, see you," Iruka started awkwardly, cheekbones red and avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah," Kakashi agreed lightly. And at that moment, looking at Iruka dripping and embarrassed, he decided something. "See you at prom."

Then he turned tail and left, backpack slung over one shoulder. He didn't look back. He knew Iruka was watching him. And then he heard over his shoulder, small and unsure, "Okay."

He walked home that night and stepped into an empty home, his dad gone for a business dinner. Shedding his wet clothes, he ran a shower and dried down as if on autopilot. The whole time, he was holding back the thousands of thoughts running through his mind for the one that he was sure on.

He was in love with Iruka Umino. Or, at least, he was deep in a crush.

He'd never really cared about other people like that but there was something about his childhood bully that was different. He was horribly turned on by the just the thought of kissing him let alone having sex with him but he felt like he wasn't alone in how he felt.

He wasn't an idiot. He'd known Iruka since they were kids and something had changed between them. While everyone else thought they hated each other, they couldn't be farther from the truth. Iruka had never been mean to him since the apology note. Kakashi had never felt ill intent and he didn't hate Iruka's attention on him. He actually enjoyed it. He looked forward to it. He wanted more of it. More of that powerful attention that made him feel important and special.

And he wanted to give it right back. He wanted to shower him with that same feeling, pour it over him until he was panting and hot like in the pool. But instead of letting him run away, Kakashi would actually do something for once and stop him, make him stay. Tie him down and give him something to dream about like the wild ride his imagination was going through.

Kakashi wouldn't let him run away next time.

So, he went out the next day to rent a tux at the last minute. He came home with a navy suit that was almost too short, a new shampoo that advertised softer hair and condoms that he later tried on to test the fit and practise how to actually put it on. He didn't know if they would even get used or who would use them but at least he was prepared.

Maybe his hormones were just driving him crazy.

Thankfully, his dad lent him the car for the night and didn't ask anything else.

He found himself paying the entrance fee at the main table. There were so many people in the halls, the party having already started a while ago and was starting to peak. Music was beating inside the gym at the same rate Kakashi's heart was going. He scanned the crowds of people, looking intently for a familiar face or ponytail. At the same time, he saw people watching him and studying him. They were just as surprised as he was that he was here.

Trying his best to ignore the stares and how tight his bowtie felt, he focused on heading to the gym. Following the growing decorations of seaweed and fish, the flashing lights and heavy music guided him back to where he'd been hours ago. People passed him by as he slipped through one of the gym entrances, staring up the few steps to the courts where tons of people were crowded and dancing, the blue and green lights turning everything into a technicolour dream as the purple and pink fish balloons bounced light.

From the top of the steps, a head of dark hair looked down at Kakashi, pale blue suit showing off his beautiful skin and deep eyes. As the blue and purple lights outlined him, Iruka held up a hand in a small wave. His unsure movement gave Kakashi the confidence boost he needed, knowing that they were both in the same boat and the climbed the few steps to where Iruka was waiting.

"You came," Iruka said over the loud music.

"I said I'd see you here," Kakashi shrugged and Iruka's chest seemed to bloom with the smile on his face.

"Come on," Iruka grinned, grabbing his wrist and helping him out onto the dancefloor.

Like gravity, they were pushed together in the crowd as the music climbed. They jumped and danced along with the others, letting go of the world outside. The music was loud and heavy in his ears, beating into his bones as sweat covered him.

It was sweltering and so hot but he didn't want to stop, not with the feeling of being part of this huge group. He felt like they were all on the same wavelength for once, especially him and the teen in front of him. He couldn't see too well with all the purple and blue lights flashing neon against clothes and skin but the outline of Iruka was always there, consistent and steady even as another song transitioned to the next. Iruka was panting as much as he was when people started to leave. He didn't really get the hint of what was happening until he noticed the other students left were all couples and the music was slowing down.

He'd never slow danced before. In that moment though, he wasn't afraid that he didn't know how or worried about what everyone else would think because he only had eyes for one person there. And Iruka looked unsure. He was looking at the other couples starting to sway around them, hands clenching.

"Iruka," Kakashi said as he came forward, feeling bold and ready to ease any worries. Iruka snapped to him, anxious as he saw what Kakashi was intending to ask. And Kakashi saw what he wanted to do but instead of stopping him, Kakashi watched. Iruka looked up at him, took a deep breath and walked away.

Kakashi was left standing there, alone but surrounded by so many people once again. He wondered if he'd done something wrong again, assumed wrong or made the wrong move. It was only after a moment that he realised that there was nothing else he could've done.

Nothing except follow and that's what he did.

Sliding through the other teenagers, he followed the path Iruka had taken seconds before and it led him to one of the empty halls. Closing the double doors quietly as the music flowed through the cracks and echoed down the hall, bouncing like the purple and blue lights through the windows and down the dark hallway.

The light colour of Iruka's suit was hard to miss from where he leaned against a doorway alcove. As Kakashi approached, he didn't look up or move even as Kakashi leaned on the wall across from him, listening and waiting for anything.

Eyes on the floor and brows furrowed, Iruka looked more conflicted than Kakashi had ever been and he watched in amazement as he thought back to when they were kids and Iruka always looked angry or pissed. He had softened and cooled over the years as if he had settled into the world around him. Now, he looked as frustrated as tiny Iruka used to be.

"Why?" Iruka finally asked, crossing his arms and waiting for Kakashi to answer the vague question.

"Why what?" He asked back and Iruka went back to the floor, shuffling his feet.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Nice to you?"

"Yes," Iruka snapped, sighing in frustration. "Why are you even giving me the time of day? Why are you here?"

To that, Kakashi could only shrug, not knowing what Iruka was looking for. "I don't… Know what you mean."

"Are you trying to get me back?" Iruka demanded, getting increasingly angrier and more frustrated, hands clenched and white. "Are you planning on getting me back for everything I've done to you?"

"Everything you've done?" Kakashi scoffed, trying back a smile. "And what would that be?"

"Like…" Iruka was floundering, cheeks burning brightly against the reflection of neon lighting. "I call you names and pick on you."

"Uh-huh, okay, and what names did you call me again?"

"I… I don't know, I just…" And all of a sudden, Kakashi's playfulness fell away as tears started forming in Iruka's eyes and brought him down to Iruka's emotional state. "Everyone keeps saying that I'm a huge bully and that I pick on you the most and that you should hate me for everything I've done and-"

"Iruka," Kakashi cut in softly. "You hit me with a ball in first grade. Then you broke a window."

Iruka winced, looking away in shame but Kakashi was already pushing off the wall and stepping into Iruka's space. Inches apart, he wanted to make himself clear. Then and there, he wanted to end any worry behind those beautiful eyes that there was anything else in Kakashi's heart than what he was feeling at that moment.

"You apologised," Kakashi said, realising what he'd never said in return. "And I forgave you a long time ago."

Iruka blinked, the frustration and worry suddenly completely gone. "Wait… So, you're telling me that I've been worried this whole time… For nothing?"

Kakashi blinked right back and simply nodded.

With a loud, anguished groan, Iruka staggered out into the hall, moaning to himself, "All this time… And I could've…"

"Could've what?" Kakashi asked only for Iruka to look back at him, cheeks on fire.

"Nothing."

"Iruka," The other teen was already walking away, hands running over his embarrassed face.

"Nothing. It's nothing at all. At all, at all." It was so adorably sweet to see the confident Iruka be so embarrassed and Kakashi chuckled as he followed.

Before Iruka could open the door back to the dance and the blinding lights and colours, Kakashi threw his arm in the way with a smirk.

"Kakashi," Iruka warned, glaring up at him even though he was still adorably flushed.

Too busy glaring, he didn't notice Kakashi's other hand until it touched his cheek and he stilled. Eyes wide, he asked cautiously, "Kakashi, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Kakashi mimicked, holding back a nervous grin as he leaned in closer. Feeling Iruka's anxious breaths on his face, he pressed them closer and knew he was doing something right when Iruka didn't pull away.

And he softly kissed Iruka's lips, unsure of what he was doing but knowing that this was what he wanted. When Iruka pressed back against him, he let go of the door and cupped both Iruka's warm cheeks in his hands to get closer, to fit them together even more. The soft press slowly grew into more and hands slid up Kakashi's chest to hold on for dear life. Uncertainty faded into need as they moved against each other, lips blissfully meeting again and again until they could only pull back.

Breathing hard together in the light-hazed hall, they stayed twined together and for once quiet. Foreheads pressed together and dizzy, Kakashi could hear Iruka huff a laugh. He opened his eyes to find Iruka smiling too, looking down between them as he faintly said, "Nice shoes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this one! KakaIru Week is on! Don't forget to check out all the other amazing pieces in the #KakaIruWeek2019 tag! There are so many more things to come in the next week from me and everyone else!


End file.
